List of stories by chronological order
These are all of Rebecca's stories listed by chronological order. Draw My Life doesn't count, since it briefly summarizes her entire life. Stories ;1980 * Crotchety Storage Lady (story of Rebecca's mother) ;1990-1991 * My Terrible Mouth Accident ;Somewhere in the 90's until 1996-1997 * Backyard Stories ;1998-2001 * Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 * I Got Stuck on a Roof * My Real Ghost Encounters ;2002-2006 * My Crazy Theatre Teacher * My School Dress Codes * Lost My Pants in Wonderland * Blood On My Windshield ;2010 * My Teacher Murdered Someone ;2015 * Crazy Wrong Number Caller * Disney Street Performers Pick on Me (possibly) ;2016 * The Curious Disney Security Guard (possibly) * Almost Run Over by a Car ;2017 * The Girlfriend Fairy (possibly) Rebecca's Life She was born in Texas on December 4, 1987, to Mama Parham and Mike Parham. She has an older sister named Rachel and a few years later, her little brother David was born. Childhood In her childhood, she was creative and loved doing some plays. She loved cartoons, and at one time, Nickelodeon represented the behind the scenes in one of their cartoons, giving her the initial idea to become an animator. She went into a private preparatory school, which consisted of 200 students in total. The kids in her class didn't really like her, demotivating Rebecca and making her more introverted. Middle & High School Later, when she reached middle school where she developed major self-esteem and anxiety problems, she was bullied a lot. Moreover, she was bullied because of her body. She decided to change from a private middle school to a public high school in 2002 to expect less bullying problems. She entered the forementioned high school with a total number of two thousand students, who had a different behavior and hobbies from Rebecca. Her public school's curriculum required art credits and Rebecca chose theater and choir. As much as she felt like she discovered her passion, she did socially have a hard time in her high school theater club because that is where she met her theater teacher. Moreover, didn't get along with the theater kids either. At one point, she decided to drop out from Medusa's classes because she wasn't casted in the comedic play Noises Off (according to her My Crazy Theatre Teacher video). After dropping out of her classes, she felt relieved and happier. She also had more time to herself and spent a lot of it on the Internet, mainly for fanart. She created her YouTube channel in April 2006 under the name "grizabella626", now called "Rebecca Parham's Second Channel". College She got accepted into her local private university. Initially, she chose to major in theater and choir. However, a year later, she discussed changing majors with her parents from theater to animation. Rebecca showed her drawing skills to her parents, making her father convinced to send him to Ringling College of Art and Design. She visited the campus, and initially, her portfolio got rejected by the Ringling advisor, so she decided to recreate her entire portfolio, then send it to Ringling. A few months later, she got accepted into the university. She moved to Sarasota, Florida in 2008 and started her first year of computer animation school. Despite the competition in her class, she passed the first year. Her grandmother died in her sophomore year and she was struggling to learn the animation software, Maya, because of it. She passed the first semester of her sophomore year but failed her computer animation class in the second semester, where she had to wait 6 months to get back in. In the meantime, she took her business minor classes and was confident enough to get back in the computer animation major. She rediscovered YouTube and the creators on the platform, including Dane Boe, who eventually became friends with her. She kept to an idea herself of becoming a YouTube animator or a YouTuber herself, despite the fact that people choosing the computer animation major are supposed to be applying to big studios like Pixar and DreamWorks. When she finished her thesis film, Bottled Opera, she graduated from Ringling College of Art and Design with a BFA in computer animation and a minor in business of Art and Design in 2013. Adulthood After graduating, she planned to return home to Texas, rework her portfolio and apply to major animation studios. Though, she was encouraged by her family to make a business herself, under the name "Let Me Explain Studios". Her new YouTube channel was created on February 17, 2014, and uploaded her first video on that channel (entitled "BeeFwee! (A Pokemon Parody)") on June 21, 2014. Despite creating her own business, she felt very anxious about her near future and very indecisive about what she should do, whether it's for applying to an animation studio or creating her own business. Moreover, in the same year, her father died on November 18, 2014, due to a heart attack. Losing him taught her was that when somebody lives through something that they previously thought they couldn't survive and they make it out okay, the world to their perspective doesn't seem to be terrifying anymore, and they could always be a lot stronger than they think. Despite her dark times, she continued to run her company by continuously freelancing YouTube videos. She received twenty thousand subscribers 2 and a half years later and became friends with other YouTube creators, including TimTom, Jaiden Animations and more. Moreover, she worked on "How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions", which was published on May 5, 2017, and ever since the video was published, her subscriber count increased drastically, making her reaching 100 thousand subscribers, the night before flying to VidCon. In July 2017, she officially became a full-time YouTuber, and since then, she continued uploading videos for her fans and continued gaining subscribers. Category:Miscellaneous